A Strange Realization
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: Kurt has a dream and discovers a new kink. A kink he's not sure how he feels about. Warnings: Rape dream/fantasy/roleplay, smut, and gangbangs.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Kurt has a dream and discovers a new kink. A kink he's not so sure how he feels about.**

**Warnings: This part: Rape dream/fantasy, gangbang, spitroasting, dirty talk. All the parts (that I have planned out): Rape roleplay, breathplay, orgasm denial, forced orgasms, multiple orgasms, toys, bondage, painplay, humiliation, spanking, and barebacking. I might add more as I write it.**

**A/N: Find the link for the GKM prompt on my profile**

**A/N2: In case you're wondering, the guys that will be involved in the roleplay gangbang/rape will be Blaine (duh), Elliot, Sebastian, and Puck.**

**A/N3: I'm planning on this being five parts, that may change, just know that's the estimate.**

**Word Count: ~500**

Kurt gasped as a strong arm closed around his bicep and yanked him into an alleyway. He hit the brick wall with a cry of pain and was instantly crowded against it as the man pressed himself into Kurt. Kurt could already feel his hard on digging in his hip and his breath was coming in short, terrified gasps.

"He sure is a pretty whore," a voice called out and Kurt's head whipped around, finding three more guys in the alley.

"Yeah," the man against him breathed against his neck, nuzzling his nose against the sensitive spot behind his ear, "and I call first dibs."

Kurt could feel the scream clawing its way out of his throat but no sound came as silent tears streamed down his face. The man pulled away from him, shoving him to the ground. The asphalt dug into his hands as he caught himself, a small whimper the only noise he was able to make.

The man kneeled behind him, running his rough hands down Kurt's side until he reached the waistband of his jeans and yanked them down, the button popping and skittering across the ground. Kurt whined as he kneaded his ass, his muscles refusing to cooperate with him and help him fight back. This was wrong, this was wrong, he couldn't let them do this to him.

The man shoved a dry finger into his hole without preamble and Kurt cried out in pain, lurching forward.

"Shut him up, would you?" the man barked and he heard the sound of a belt unclasping and expected the leather to be shoved into his mouth, until he heard the sound of a zipper. His muscles twitched in panic but he stayed where he was on all fours, his breathing speeding up. "Open up those pretty little lips, slut," another man barked.

His jaw fell open before he could even comprehend what had been said and a thick cock was shoved down his throat. He gagged, eyes watering and the man behind him shoved another finger into him, making him moan weakly around the dick in his mouth.

"Such a good little fuck toy," another man commented and he felt a hand running along his back, in an almost soothing manner, "staying just like he should, presenting his holes for our use."

Tears filled Kurt's eyes, slipping down his cheeks. He sniffled trying desperately to get enough air through his nose. His nails dug into the ground beneath him and the fingers in his ass pulled out. He almost relaxed in relief until he felt the head of his cock pressing against his entrance.

His cries were muffled around the cock in his mouth as the man pushed in.

—

Kurt woke with a shout, gasping for air, his cock twitching against his stomach. He shuddered in surprised and disgust when he realized how close to coming he was.

That was not right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings: This part: Discussions/mentions of Rape fantasy/roleplay. All the parts (that I have planned out): Rape roleplay, breathplay, orgasm denial, forced orgasms, multiple orgasms, toys, bondage, painplay, humiliation, spanking, gangbang, spitroasting, dirty talk, and barebacking. I might add more as I write it.**

**A/N: Sorry, there's angst in this part, but there will be smut in the next, and lots of it! And I also promise the next parts will be longer.**

**Word Count: ~1,700**

Blaine rolled over when he felt Kurt jolt away, slinging his arm across his husband's stomach as something to ground him from the nightmare he assumed he'd just woken up from. Then he felt Kurt's hard on against his arm and a sleepy smile tugged on his lips. Not a nightmare.

"Good dream?" Blaine asked, tickling his fingers across Kurt's stomach to grip his cock.

Kurt stilled underneath him, breath catching in his throat as Blaine teasingly stroked his dick. Kurt whined, an ashamed flush climbing up his neck and he turned his head away from Blaine's searching lips. He didn't know what to think of his dream, and the part of him that knew that it was wrong was slowly being drowned out by his arousal.

"Want to tell me about it?" Blaine whispered, mouthing at Kurt's neck, his hot breath sending chills down Kurt's spine.

Kurt shook his head, his mind warring with whether or not to push his husband away. It felt good, but it seemed so wrong letting him do that considering what had turned him on in the first place. But Blaine's grip was increasing and he was so close, almost there.

An image entered his mind, Blaine pinning him to the cold concrete ground and thrusting into him with no preparation as Kurt screamed in pain and begged for him to stop.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a long drawn out moan. He lay there panting and shuddering through the aftershocks, Blaine still gently stroking him as he came down, when he realized what he'd just done. He'd pictured Blaine, his beautiful, loving husband _raping _him…

Kurt pulled away suddenly, eyes wide with horror. He'd done that, how could he have done that?

Blaine sat up slowly, his brow furrowed, "Baby?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head quickly, covering his mouth with his hand, "I-I have to shower," he whimpered, sliding off the bed and booking it to the bathroom. He pressed himself against the door, trying to comprehend what he'd just done, how he'd violated Blaine by thinking of him like that. He turned on the shower and sunk to the floor, hiding his face in his arms and sobbing quietly.

—

"I'm sorry about this morning," Kurt said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms wrapped around his stomach and staring at his shoes.

Blaine turned from where he was at the stove, making french toast and gave Kurt a soft smile. "It's okay," he said.

Kurt nodded stiffly and sat down at the table, shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, sliding a plate across the table to him and sitting down.

Kurt's bottom lip quivered. He couldn't tell Blaine he thought of him like that. He'd be horrified, disgusted, he'd think Kurt was freak. He shook his head, pouring some syrup on his toast and cutting it with his fork. He only pushed it around his plate, though, his appetite gone.

"I'm here," Blaine told him, reaching across the table to grab his hand but Kurt recoiled from the contact. Blaine frowned, swallowing hard, "If-if you need to talk. I'm here, okay?"

Kurt nodded and went back to pushing his food around his plate.

—

The dreams didn't stop. In fact, they started happening every night. A group of men would grab him and force him down on his knees for them to fuck and use and humiliate, and every morning he would wake up achingly hard, humping the air or the bed or, god, even humping Blaine. And Blaine always seemed eager to help him with his little problem but Kurt pushed him off, rushing to the bathroom for an ice cold shower.

Their sex life disappeared, Kurt was unwilling to even masturbate for fear those thoughts he kept having about his husband forcing himself on him would be the thing to make him come. It wasn't as bad if he didn't get off on the image, right?

But this turned him into a sexually frustrated mess and apparently it was affecting Blaine too. They were fighting more than they ever had before and they almost always turned into screaming matches. They were over dumb things, too. Like, the air conditioner was on too high, or Blaine was encroaching on his side of the bed, when they'd never even had designated sides or boundaries to begin with. They were both cuddle whores, but now it seemed if Blaine even touched Kurt he would flinch away and it would cause a fight.

"Can you _please _just tell me what I did?" Blaine shouted during a fight over him not using a coaster for his soda. "Can you explain why you won't even let me touch you?" his voice cracked and Kurt's anger dissipated.

"No, Blaine," he said quietly, "you… you didn't do anything." He sunk back down onto the couch, looking up at his husband with wide eyes, "I swear, it's-it's not you."

"Really?" Blaine scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Because it sure seems like I did something wrong."

"I… it's all me. You've done nothing wrong, I promise."

Blaine looked away, bottom lip quivering, tears filling his eyes, "Is there someone else?" he asked brokenly, "Is-is that why you won't let me touch you? Because you're sleeping with someone else?"

Kurt's heart shattered, "There's no one else, Blaine, I swear. Why would you think that?"

Blaine shrugged, sniffling, "I did it… maybe it's your turn."

"_Baby_," Kurt breathed, "you _know _I don't hold that over you. I forgave you years ago."

"Then what's going on, Kurt?" he bit his lip, "What's wrong? I need you to talk to me about these things, we can't fix it if you won't trust me."

Kurt looked down at his hands wringing them in his lap. He had to tell him. If he didn't it would keep tearing him apart. At least if he explained there would be a possibility of Blaine staying with him. "I-I've been having dreams," he muttered.

Blaine's brow furrowed, "I've noticed, but they don't seem like bad dreams."

Kurt shrugged, "I'm-I'm not exactly sure what to think of them. They're—can you sit down?" his eyes flicked up Blaine for a second. His husband nodded and sat down next to him, reaching over to pull his hands into his lap, stopping his from picking at his cuticles.

"Can-can you hold me?" Kurt asked, "I-I don't want to see your face until I'm done."

Blaine nodded again, resituating himself on the couch so Kurt could rest between his legs before pulling him flush with is chest.

"In-in the dream, there's always a group of guys. I don't-I've never known them, but I've never actually been able to see their faces before. They're just kind of… blank slates which makes it almost worse because then I can fill them in with people I know.

"The-the men, they grab me and they-they force me to have sex with them," Blaine's arms tightened around him. "In the dream I'm scared, but at the same time… I'm aroused and I li-like how rough they are. And then when I wake up, I'm so hard and close to coming, and the fear is gone, so it makes it hard to remind myself that it's wrong.

"That in an of itself is bad, but then… I st-started imagining my friends doing that to me. Elliot, Sebastian, Sam, Puck…"

"Have you ever pictured me?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt couldn't discern from his voice what he was feeling.

Kurt nodded weakly, a few tears slipping down his face, "And it's not just when I sleep. I'll start imagining it during the day too and-and you're _always _involved," he choked on a sob, "I'm s-sorry," he whispered, "I_know_ you would-would never do that to me… but I just can't seem to st-stop it."

They're both silent for a minute, and Kurt knew he should turn around so he could just get seeing Blaine's disgusted face out of the way but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally, Blaine spoke.

"Do you want your dreams to come true, Kurt?"

Kurt's jaw fell slack, his eyes widening, he twisted around in Blaine arms to see if he was teasing him, but he just looked genuinely curious and he couldn't see any disgust there.

"Are-are you asking me if I want to be raped?" He asked, horrified.

"No…?" Blaine said, biting his lip, "Not _actually _raped, but more of a… roleplay?" he questioned, trying to gauge his reaction.

Kurt's brow furrowed, "Are you serious?"

Blaine smiled, "If it's something you'd be interested in trying then I'd be all for it."

"I… I don't… _Blaine_!" he surged forward grabbing his husband's face roughly and kissing him. "I was so scared," he whispered against his lips, "I thought for sure you'd be disgusted with me… I-I thought I was violating you by picturing you doing that to me."

Blaine shook his head, "Actually… it sounds kind of hot to me," he wiggled his eyebrows, "just as long as we have a safeword so I know you're always comfortable with it, even if you're acting like you're not."

"Safeword, definitely," Kurt agreed turning so he was fully facing Blaine without his back being twisted in an uncomfortable position.

"And we need to make a list of kinks, other than the actual 'rape' that you would be fine with. And… other people?" he questioned.

"Only if you're okay with that," Kurt said quickly, "it can just be us if you want."

Blaine contemplated for a minute, "Is it bad for me to want to watch you get fucked by someone else?"

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, "Not at all."

—

After a few hours laying out ground rules with definite no's and definite yes's and a few maybe's Kurt and Blaine curled up together in bed. Kurt snuggled into his husband's side, feeling more relaxed that he had in almost a month.

"I love you," he whispered.

Blaine smiled, kissing the top of his hair, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings: This part: Rape roleplay, breathplay, orgasm denial, forced orgasms, multiple orgasms, toys, bondage, humiliation, spanking, gangbang, spitroasting, dirty talk, slight painplay, and barebacking.**

**A/N: Over 3,000 words of smut. You're welcome. And it's the second update today. So double your welcome. Thank me with reviews.**

**Word Count: ~3,200**

Kurt shifted on the balls of his feet by his door, trying to work up the courage to open it. It had been almost a month since him and Blaine had talked about his dreams of being raped and the possibility of making those dreams a roleplayed reality. He'd gotten the text on the way home from work. _You're being robbed. You don't know who we are. Say Dalton if you want us to stop or, if you can't talk for whatever reason, slap the floor three times. Text back Dalton if you're not in the mood._

He could hear people moving around inside, Blaine and whoever he had decided on including, most likely getting into character and actually pretending to rob the place. Kurt just needed to get into the correct state of mind. Single guy, living alone, no clue of what is about to happen to him when he enters his apartment. He'd stashed his ring in the front pocket of his messenger bag like he and Blaine had discussed and that help, not having the constant weight of it on his finger, but it was still a struggle.

Excitement and worry twisted in his gut. What if he really didn't like it? What if his hard on's in the dreams and after waking up had all been flukes, or caused by something else? What if they started and he freaked out? What if he couldn't remember the safeword?

But the idea of being held down and fucked so roughly the pain almost completely overshadowed the pleasure, while being gagged on someone else's cock… a thrilled shiver ran down his spine and he steeled himself, inserting his key in the lock and opening the door.

Everyone froze, looking at him menacingly and Kurt paused with wide eyes, swallowing hard. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, hesitating in the doorway.

"You said he wouldn't be home for another hour," Seb— a man with slightly meerkat looking features hissed to a shorter one with curly hair.

"He wasn't supposed to be," he responded, his eyes flickering to the other two. One with black hair and another with a mohawk.

Kurt looked around the apartment, noticing that the TV was gone, and so were a lot of the art pieces he'd collected over the years. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

The one with the mohawk laughed, "What's it look like, princess?" he took a step forward and Kurt stepped back.

"We can't let him go," meerkat spoke and Kurt's heart stilled in his chest, "he's seen us… he'll be able to turn us in."

The meaning behind his words sunk in and Kurt spun on his heel, booking it out of the apartment.

"Shit!" one of them cursed, but then suddenly the short black haired one was on him, grabbing his arms and yanking him back into the room. They fell to the ground and Kurt scrambled to his feet, but the man with black hair and the mohawk were already guarding the door.

He darted down the hall, trying to slam his bedroom door behind him, but the tall one was there blocking it. He stumbled backward, grappling for his phone but once he got it the dark curly haired one knocked it out of his hands. It skittered across the floor and Kurt looked after it, breaths hitching from his chest in panic as he continued to back away from them. He was outnumbered, four to one, they were going to kill him…

He hit a wall and coward into it. The short one crowded his space, cupping his cheek in a way that seemed almost lovingly, except for his icy gaze. "Pretty," he commented, his thumb rubbing across Kurt's lips.

"He is," the meerkat said.

"What do you say to a little fun, Seb?"

Kurt's eyes darted to the taller man. He gave him a wicked grin, "Sounds lovely, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, his fingers twining in the hair at the back of Kurt's neck and yanking him down to him. He pressed a hard kiss to his lips and Kurt whimpered, trying to pull away but he held him firm, licking at his mouth, trying to get Kurt to open it to him. He bit hard and suddenly on his bottom lip, making Kurt cry out and he immediately forced his tongue past Kurt's teeth. Kurt gasped, feeling tears pricking his eyes. No, no, no…

He shoved Blaine backwards and the man stumbled, falling on his ass, almost taking Kurt with him. Kurt slipped out of his grip, bolting from the room, but Seb grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back. He screamed, collapsing in his grip as he was shoved face first against his wall again.

Seb pushed Kurt's hand further up his back, making the shorter man sob, "Don't think you're gonna escape, pretty boy," he hissed in his ear, "you're ours now, to with whatever we want, and you're gonna take it like the whore you are, got it?"

"Please, please," Kurt stuttered, "Don-!" Seb twisted his arm again and Kurt broke off into a high pitched yelping scream.

"_Got it_?" Seb repeated.

Kurt nodded weakly, tears streaming down his face.

"Good," Seb pulled him from the wall, dragging him back to the front room where the other men were and shoving him to his knees. Kurt shrunk in on himself, trying to become as small as possible through his hiccuping sobs.

"Elliot," Blaine ordered, "go grab that box of toys we found. Looks like we'll actually be putting them to good use." Kurt could hear the sadistic smile in his voice as he kneeled down beside him. "Hands and knees, whore." Kurt shuddered but did as he was told.

Blaine reached around in front of him, toying with the buttons on his pants and palming him through them. Kurt moaned brokenly, feeling himself grow hard… or maybe he'd already been hard. Kurt's bottom lip quivered as Blaine started unbuttoning his pants with quick, deft movement and then he yanked them and his underwear down so their at his knees.

Kurt whined as he cupped and squeezed his ass roughly. For a second he thought he was going to take him with no preparation but then Elliot came back with the box. He dropped it beside Kurt's head and Kurt could see it's contents. Blaine reached around, grabbing the lube and Kurt almost relaxed in relief, until Blaine roughly shoved two fingers inside of him, giving him no time to adjust before his was fucking them in and out of his hole and scissoring them.

Kurt cried out in pain, trying to scramble away, but Blaine grabbed him by the hips, yanking him back. "No, no, please," Kurt begged, "please don't."

Seb crouched down by his head, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at him. "I told you to shut up and take it, pretty boy," he growled, "now Blaine here's being rather gentle with you, but he doesn't have to be," Blaine was still pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt's ass, but he hadn't added another and Kurt knew he didn't have to be prepping him at all, "keep fighting and he won't be so kind."

Blaine slipped a third finger in and crooked them just the right way and Kurt moaned as Seb thumbed his lower lip. He leaned down and Kurt waited for the invading tongue but Seb's eyes were drawn to Blaine furiously shaking his head behind Kurt. "_Mine_," he mouthed and Seb nodded once releasing Kurt's jaw and standing.

Blaine crooked his fingers again and Kurt cried out in pleasure, the pain from the stretch gone and his cock was throbbing with need.

"I think the whore likes it," Kurt looked up, blearily pinpointing that the mohwaked man had spoken.

"He'll either be the biggest cockslut by the time we're done with him, or a broken shell of the man he is, Puck," Blaine commented, "or perhaps both." Blaine removed his fingers and Kurt whined loudly, "Shut him up, would you?"

Puck smirked and stepped up, "I'll do the honours of breaking in that throat."

"I thought you were straight," Elliot laughed.

"A mouth's a mouth," he shrugged, unzipping his pants.

Fear gripped Kurt and he squirmed back toward Blaine. He was smaller and less threatening than the others. Puck looked… scary.

Blaine swallowed hard, dropping out of character for a second as Kurt sought out protection from him almost instinctually. He knew Kurt was supposed to be scared, and that if it really was too much he'd say so, but he still felt the need to relieve some of his fear.

"No," Blaine said and the three other men stopped, looking to him for direction, "Elliot, you go first."

"Blaine," Puck whined, glaring at him.

Blaine levelled him with a glare and he slumped, stalking off to sit by the door in case Kurt decided to try and escape again. Elliot gave Blaine a slightly confused look before shrugging and stepping up. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and pressing it to Kurt's lips. The pale man kept them shut defiantly, glaring at him.

"Pretty boy," Seb warned, but then Blaine slammed into Kurt from the other side and Kurt cried out in surprise in pain, the noise quickly garbled as Elliot slipped his cock past his lips.

"Bite it and you'll be sorry," he grunted as he started fucking in and out of Kurt's mouth, pressing down his throat a little more each time and pausing as Kurt struggled to swallow and breath around him.

Blaine set up a harsh pace from behind, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate on every pass and Kurt didn't know whether to be grateful or not, the intense pleasure sparking through his body making him moan wantonly around Elliot's cock, but he knew he couldn't come untouched and none of them seemed to be willing to help him out there.

The pressure building in his balls and at the base of his cock was almost unbearable as he was jerked back and forth between the two men using his holes. Elliot suddenly stilled Kurt's nose pressed into the hair at the base of his cock as he tensed, his lungs aching for a good breath of air, and then he came, hot and spurting and Kurt had no choice but to attempt to swallow or choke on it.

Elliot pulled out slowly, his body loose and sated after his orgasm and Kurt slumped forward on his elbows, pulling harsh, ragged breaths down his abused throat as Blaine still fucked him ruthlessly from behind. But Seb didn't let him rest long, yanking him up by his hair.

"Puck's turn," he said and the mohawked man looked up from his station at the door, a wicked smile on his face. Kurt shuddered, tears still streaming down his face as the larger man came to a stop in front of him. He reached down to pet Kurt's hair and he flinched away from the contact, but the other man didn't mind, getting a good grip on his hair and shoving his face against his crotch.

Kurt whimpered, trying to pull away, his nails digging into the wood beneath him. Blaine slapped his ass once in a warning and Kurt froze, choking on a sob as Puck ground his clothed erection against Kurt's face, his zipper scratching his cheeks painfully.

"Act like you want it, bitch," he growled and Kurt's bottom lip quivered. He made no move to do so and Blaine slapped his ass again.

"Please," he whispered, barely audible over the sound of Blaine's hips slapping against his ass.

"Please what?" Puck said condescendingly.

Kurt whined, "P-please, let me… let me suck your cock?" it was quiet, but apparently it was good enough for Puck. He pulled his zipper down, groaning at the release of pressure and pulled out his cock. Kurt opened his mouth obediently and Puck went in a little slower than Elliot had, easing his cock in and out of Kurt's lips, careful to not just thrust down into the tight wet heat of his throat.

Kurt took this as a reward for doing it willingly. If he was good, it would hurt less. He hollowed his cheeks and Puck moaned, the grip on his hair tightening in appreciation. Seb gave Blaine a smirk as Kurt finally gave in to the pleasure, rocking himself back on Blaine with each thrust, sucking and moaning around Puck in earnest.

Seb crouched down beside Kurt, reaching under him to grasp his cock. Kurt groaned, bucking into his hand, but Seb didn't move it, keeping a firm hold on the base without giving him an friction.

He released Puck's cock, breath coming in short gasps. "Please," he begged.

"What do you want, whore?"

"Come, I-I need to come. _Please_," he whimpered, still trying to fuck into Seb's fist.

"I don't think you've earned it yet," he said, reaching over to the box of toys and pulling out a cock ring.

"No, no, please," Kurt shook his head furiously, but that didn't Seb from sliding it on him, and settling it at the base of his cock.

"Once we've all come, we _might _feel inclined to let you get off."

Kurt's head fell forward in defeat, tears streaming down his face. He was so close. So close that it hurt how hard he was.

"That cock's not gonna suck itself," Seb said, rolling Kurt's balls in the palm of his hand, making him shudder.

Kurt lifted his head slowly, sucking Puck more fervently, trying to get him off as fast as he could. The sooner Puck came, the sooner he would get his release. Blaine's covered Kurt's body with his, his thrusting becoming more sporadic.

"Gonna fill you with my come," he grunted in his ear, "gonna mark you like the slut you are." Kurt shivered and moaned around Puck's cock. "Do you like that, whore? Do you want me to come in your ass, keep it in there until we're done with you?"

Kurt didn't respond, too busy focusing on breathing with his airway block and his need to come taking over his ability to concentrate on anything but that.

"Answer me, bitch," Blaine barked, gripping Kurt's throat, and shit, he could feel Puck's cock moving in and out as he squeezed, thumb digging into his trachea. Kurt nodded as best as he could and Blaine released him, going back to grip his hip as he pounded into him, finally stilling deep inside.

Kurt whined as he felt him coming inside him, his hot release coating his inner walls. Blaine stayed like that for a few minutes, catching his breath as Puck continued fucking Kurt's throat. Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder before sitting back, still buried to the hilt.

"Sebastian," he rasped, "your turn."

Blaine pulled out slowly as Sebastian came to take him place. Come started dribbling out of Kurt's hole, but he scooped it up and shoved it back inside him as Sebastian lubed himself up. Sebastian lined up and Blaine slipped his fingers out, sitting back to watch as he pressed into the smaller boy.

Kurt whimpered, his rim red and swollen and sensitive. A great shudder racked his body, his cock twitching and leaking precome onto the floor beneath him. Two more to go, then he could come.

Blaine watched closely, focusing in on Kurt's pink lips, swollen and slick with spit and precome, drool dripping out of the corners. The way his throat bulged and shrank as Puck fucked in and out of it. His long, dark eyelashes matted with tears that still streaked down his face from his ocean blue eyes. His arms were quivering, fighting to hold him up, and his cock lurched every time Sebastian thrust into him, hitting his swollen prostate.

His cheeks hollowed on last time and Puck came with a shout, Kurt's throat working to milk all the come out of him before he got too sensitive and pulled out.

"On your back," Sebastian ordered, pulling out and shoving two fingers inside to keep the come trapped in there. Kurt scrambled to comply, struggling with his pants still around his knees flopping on his back on the hardwood floor. Sebastian pulled his jeans off, spreading his legs, and Kurt gripped them with his arms to keep them open.

Sebastian thrust back in in one fluid motion and Kurt let out a long, loud moan as he gripped his thighs tighter.

"Do you want to come?" Sebastian asked, grunting as he picked up speed.

"Please, p-please," Kurt whined, nodding.

"Do you think you can come untouched?" he asked, his hand coming up to rest on the cock ring, ready to pull it off.

"I don't… I don't know," Kurt whimpered.

"Come untouched or don't come at all," Sebastian ordered, pulling the cock ring up and off. Kurt's body seized, so close, so desperate. One touch to his cock and he could come, one stroke.

"Please, please," he begged, "I can't."

"You can," Blaine encouraged, scooting closer to pet Kurt's hair, "you can do it."

Kurt moaned as Sebastian kept up his assault on his prostate, shaking his head vigorously, "I can't, please,_please_, I can't do it."

Blaine splayed his hands across Kurt's chest, cupping his pecs. He arched into the touch and Blaine pinched his nipples, rolling them roughly between his fingers. "Come," he commanded and Kurt's whole torso lifted off the floor as he came with a shout.

But Sebastian didn't stop, he kept thrusting into him, and god, that hurt, he was too sensitive. And then he reached around and grabbed Kurt's dick, slowly going soft from his orgasm and started jerking him off with sharp, quick pulls.

"No," Kurt squirmed, trying to pull away from him, but Blaine used his wait to hold him still. "Please, no, it-it _hurts_. Please, don't."

"You're going to come again," Blaine told him, and Kurt realized that they had planned this.

"I can't," Kurt whimpered, still trying to fight them off.

"You will," Blaine ordered and Kurt buried his face in his arm, sobbing. The rough friction was torture, there was no way he would be able to come from it, but with that and Sebastian's constant stimulation to his prostate he felt himself growing hard again.

"No, no," he cried as Sebastian tightened his grip, "It's too much, it hurts."

"Too bad," Sebastian growled.

Ridiculously Kurt felt himself closing in on another orgasm, his body twitching and muscles seizing with need through the pain.

"C'mon, whore," Sebastian groaned, "come with me."

He twisted one last time, stilling inside Kurt as they both lurched from their orgasms, Kurt's cock spurting weakly against his stomach. Sebastian breathed heavily, pulling out of him as Blaine handed him something. Kurt whimpered weakly as he pressed it to his hole, fucking it in and out of him a few times, making the boy tense, before leaving in there.

Kurt collapsed back on the floor when Sebastian and Blaine both stepped away from him, breathing heavily, his body still shivering from his two orgasms. His hands were grabbed roughly and something tied tightly around them, and the same was done to feet and then he was left there on the floor.

"Get some sleep," Blaine said, leaning down to give him a sadistically sweet kiss, "we'll use you again later."


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings: This part: Rape roleplay, toys, orgasm denial, paddling, D/s dynamics? (Kurt starts calling Blaine master), and I think that's it.**

**A/N: I now have a beta! So, thank you to the lovely Abbi (Daltoneering) for helping make my stories better and more thought out. Less of the I wrote them at three AM and then posted them method that I have been using. **

**Word Count: ~2,000**

After what felt like five minutes,Kurt was jolted awake as the plug inside of him that had been nestled snugly against his over sensitive prostate since his rapists had left suddenly started vibrating. He squirmed, trying to find a way to shift it off the bundle of nerves, but all he managed to do was press it down even harder.

He moaned weakly, his exhausted cock starting to twitch back to life with the constant buzzing. It didn't take long for Kurt to properly wake up and reach full hardness. He whimpered, pulling his hands down to try and wrap them around himself, but with them tied together the grip was awkward and he couldn't spread his legs for easier access. He twisted, whining pitifully, straining against the ties binding him.

Blaine was leaned against the door jam, watching Kurt with great interest. The others were still sleeping in the other rooms, but he'd wanted to play some more, and oh, was it fun. He'd watched him for a little while, sleeping on the floor, obviously uncomfortable but still out like a well-fucked light.

He quickly caught onto the broken whimpers that escaped the boy every time he shifted and realized the plug had to be absolute torment on his abused hole. At that, he smirked, unable to resist. He pulled the small remote control from his pocket and flipped it on to the lowest setting.

He'd hoped that Kurt would stay asleep, but he didn't, quickly jolting awake and trying to move the plug inside of him. Although—as he gave up on trying to stop the stimulation, Blaine noticed that he was starting to submit to it, rocking down against the buzzing object and even trying to stroke himself. He grinned and switched it up to the next level.

Kurt's muscles started twitching and Blaine could tell he was close, getting enough stimulation between the plug and what little he was able to do with his hands. Blaine turned it off and crossed the room to him, pulling his hands away from his straining cock.

Kurt gasped, jaw dropping and heart accelerating. Blaine crouched over him and Kurt watched him with wide eyes, body still quivering from how close to coming he was.

Blaine gripped the back of his hair, yanking Kurt's head up and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Kurt froze, unsure of what to do, until Blaine bit his bottom lip harshly and he cried out in surprised. He kissed him back timidly, not fighting the tongue that pressed its way into his mouth or the teeth clanking against his.

Blaine's hand snaked down to Kurt's cock, gripping him firmly and stroking him slowly. Kurt keened, arching into the touch and gasping into Blaine's mouth. "Please, please," he whimpered as Blaine thumbed over the head, his whole body trembling.

"Please, what?" Blaine said, a wicked grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Please, god, don't stop. So close, Blaine." He was whining, but Blaine shook his head, keeping up the languid pace.

"I don't think you get to call me that," he murmured. "I hold your freedom in my hands. Once we get bored of you, I'm the one that makes the call. Let you go or put a bullet in your head."

Kurt whimpered in fear, stilling in Blaine's hold, "Please, please, don't —"

"Call me Master," Blaine ordered.

Kurt balked. He wasn't a slave, he was a human being, he wouldn't—

"Whether you live or die depends on how much you make me like you. Right now, well, it wouldn't kill me to watch you die."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears. "Please, don't-don't kill me… Master."

Blaine grinned. "Good boy."

Kurt relaxed minutely, but Blaine didn't speed up his stroking. Instead he pulled away from him, leaving him on the floor again. Kurt tensed, craning his neck to follow Blaine's movements as he left the room.

Kurt's brow furrowed as he stared after him, confused as to why he had left and simultaneously disgusted with himself for being so turned on by what he was doing to him. It was best that Blaine had left, he thought. It was easier for Kurt to tell himself that being aroused by this was wrong when he wasn't touching him like that, or kissing him, or caressing…

Kurt groaned, curling into a ball and trying to go back to sleep. Sleep that he desperately needed.

But he was jolted out of his silence when rough hands grabbed his arms, hauling him up and over to the couch. He flailed, his bound feet doing nothing to help balance him as he was pushed over the couch arm. He struggled to look behind him, finding Blaine there again with a bar under his arm and a wooden paddle tight between his teeth.

Kurt's eyes widened and he bucked hard, swinging around and falling back onto the couch. He managed to hit Blaine across the face with his bound hands, effectively knocking the paddle from his teeth and splitting his lip. Kurt flopped on the couch cushions, rolling until he fell off the side, narrowly missing the coffee table and squirm-crawling away from Blaine.

But Blaine wasn't easily distracted by the punch, quickly grabbing Kurt by his hair and manhandling him back into position over the end of the couch. He jerked Kurt's head back sharply by his hair and held a knife in front of his face. "I wouldn't move again if I were you," he growled. "You don't really need that thing between your legs for us to get pleasure from you."

Kurt whimpered as Blaine's shoved his head roughly forward, smashing it into the couch cushions. Blaine crouched down behind Kurt and cut the rope binding his ankles, forcing his legs apart and strapping the bar he had been carrying between them. He cut the bonds on Kurt's wrists too, but quickly retied them behind his back, pressing hard against them until Kurt was almost bent in half over the couch arm.

"Please, _please_," Kurt sobbed, breath coming in harsh gasps.

"I _was _just going to give you a light spanking, a bit of a reminder of what you are." Blaine slapped Kurt's ass once, striding over to pick the paddle up where it had fallen. He dragged it up Kurt's side, propping it in front of his face so he could clearly see the word carved into it, the word that would mark up his ass. _Slut._"But now, it's less of a reminder and more of a punishment." Kurt flinched when Blaine spit in his face, shivering when he realized there was blood mixed with the saliva. Blood _he_ had caused.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, shifting on his toes. Blaine pulled the paddle away sharply, bringing it down on Kurt's ass with a sharp _thwak_. Kurt jumped and cried out, tears flooding his eyes.

"What was that, whore?" Blaine hissed, bringing it down again.

"Master!" Kurt screamed, "M-master, I'm sorry."

"You will be," Blaine growled, hitting him again. He gripped Kurt's bound hands in his free one, both as leverage to hold him down and as something to ground him. Having this power over Kurt was almost daunting. It was easier to focus when the others were around, knowing he had to tell them what to do, but when it was just him it was exhilarating. It was scary.

They'd toyed with spanking in the bedroom before, but Blaine had always been on the receiving end and only with Kurt's hand, never anything else. Doing this, seeing his ass turning cherry red, the stark letters standing out against the cheeks, slowly fading away and blurring into each other as Blaine kept going, it was a strange flip of roles from the normal. Kurt was always the demanding one. He made the plans for dates, he assigned the weekly chores, Kurt was always in charge. But now Blaine had the power and Kurt was freely giving it to him. It was a heady feeling.

Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't be able to handle more that thirty, when he himself had hardly been able to get there. He started slowing down as the count got higher and higher, Kurt's cries of pain now broken and cracked whimpers, tears streaming steadily down his face.

"How many more do you think you deserve?" Blaine asked, slightly winded and dragging the paddle along Kurt's sensitive cheeks, even running it through his crack.

Kurt whined and shook his head.

"Can't tell me? Then I guess I'll just go until you can." Blaine raised the paddle again and Kurt flinched.

"Dal—"

Blaine froze, straining his ears to hear Kurt's small voice. Kurt's lips worked around the word, but he was hesitating. Blaine felt Kurt's hands grip his tighter as he breathed through the fiery pain on his ass.

"Don't," he finally croaked out, "No-no more, please. I'm-I'm sorry, M-Master. I'll b-be good. Please. N-no more."

Blaine dropped the paddle on the floor and took a step back, taking a deep breath. He crouched down and unstrapped Kurt's ankles from the spreader bar, sliding it to the side before hoisting Kurt the rest of the way onto the couch on his stomach, and patting his red ass. Kurt whined, but didn't pull away.

"Good boy," Blaine purred and left.

—

"Have fun?" Sebastian asked when Blaine entered the bedroom. He was stretched out on the bed and smirking, but Blaine could see the softness in his eyes.

"Yeah. But I—I think he almost safeworded, so I'm giving him a break. Mostly I just wanted a reason to get him on the couch so he'd be more comfortable while at the same time making it seem like I don't care about his comfort."

Sebastian nodded, "And what better way to do that than an over-the-armrest paddling," he teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I still kinda can't believe we're doing this," he said quietly, sitting on the bed. "It's… interesting. I like it but I don't think I'll ever want to do it again after this weekend, you know?"

"He's your husband and you love him. The idea of having this power over him is intriguing, but once you get a taste you kinda miss the more vanilla sex with all the love and adoration involved." He laughs, softly. "But no one will deny the fact that Kurt looks incredibly sexy like that. Wrecked and covered in sweat, a begging, desperate whore."

Blaine hummed in affirmation, "I'm the luckiest man alive."

"And I will never stop being jealous of you… unless I'm being jealous of Kurt instead. Ever been interested in a polyamorous relationship?"

Blaine laughed. "I'd have to check with Kurt on that one."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Blaine could feel his eyes drooping. "He's probably asleep again," he muttered, "I'm gonna go sleep on the recliner."

"You do that," Sebastian said, rolling over and flipping off the lamp.

Blaine stood and tiptoed out of the room and down the hall. Sure enough, Kurt was fast asleep again, head turned to the side, tear tracks drying on his cheeks. He opened the top drawer on the coffee table and pulled out a spray bottle, gently misting Kurt's ass in the cooling after-spanking spray. Kurt tensed a little but didn't wake, before relaxing even further into the couch.

Blaine grabbed a blanket for himself and popped the footrest on the recliner up before curling up and drifting off to sleep, watching Kurt.


	5. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Rape roleplay, dirty talk, face fucking, rough sex, bondage, slight D/s.**

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter, guys. I hoped you enjoyed it. And a big big big thanks to my wonderful beta Daltoneering. Check her out, she's awesome!**

**Word Count: ~2,500**

"Get up, whore," Elliot growled, pulling Kurt up by his hair. He yelped in surprise, his knees hitting the floor hard as he was dragged from the couch.

"Wha—" Elliot just kept pulling forcing Kurt to scramble on his knees, his bound arms absolutely no use, until he dumped him at the foot of the table in the kitchen. Kurt grunted when his cheek hit the hardwood floor.

"Hey," Blaine called from the stove, "be careful with him, I like that face."

Kurt struggled into a kneeling position, whining as his heels dug into his ass.

"Are you really one to talk, Anderson?" Puck asked, "Considering what you did to him last night."

"Asses look good red, faces do not look good black and blue," Blaine said matter-of-factly, flipping a pancake.

"How come I didn't know that we could have solo time with him? That would have been good information." Elliot pouted, "Or is that privilege only for Blaine?"

"You ask me before you touch him, understood?" Kurt flinched at the possessive tone in his voice, whimpering quietly. Blaine turned to look at him for the first time and Kurt cowered in on himself, almost losing his balance again. "Untie his hands," Blaine ordered Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes but complied, cutting the ropes. Kurt rubbed his sore wrists, wincing at the pull on his shoulders. Blaine sat down in a chair to his right and nudged Kurt's face up with his foot. "What do you say, slut?"

Kurt ducked his head, his bottom lip quivering, "Th-thank you… Master," he whispered, blushing bright with shame when the other men laughed.

"Here," Puck said, dropping a bowl of fruit salad in front of him, "eat up."

Kurt swallowed, looking warily at the food, but his stomach growled loudly and he gave in, reaching for a strawberry. Blaine kicked his hand away, "No hands," he told him, "eat like the dog you are." Kurt's eyes filled with tears but he nodded, leaning forward to grasp the strawberry between his teeth. The others were whispering above him and he tried to block them out, just wanting to eat in peace.

Just as he'd finagled it into his mouth a hand came down on his ass, grasping the base of the butt plug and shoving it in deeper. Kurt almost choked on his food, lurching forward. Sebastian cackled wickedly behind him, pulling the plug out and fucking it back in a few times. "Jumpy, aren'tcha?" he asked.

"Please," Kurt whimpered, "please, let me, let me rest. It hurts," he pressed his forehead to floor, trembling.

Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine bit his lip for a minute before retrieving the remote to the plug from his pocket and tossing it to him. "Go easy," he mouthed and Sebastian nodded once.

Sebastian gave one last harsh twist of the plug, making Kurt groan, before standing and grabbing a plate for himself. He looked at the food in front of Kurt. "Get him some water," he ordered Puck.

Puck groaned, "Why does he need water?" but still stood and grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

"Because if he doesn't drink something he'll be dehydrated, and if he's dehydrated his mouth with be dry, and dry mouths don't give good blow jobs."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I call the first one then."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block them out, jumping when the water was set in front of him. He cracked an eyelid open, glad to see a straw so he wouldn't be expected to lap it up like a dog. He leaned forward but Puck gripped his hair, yanking him backward. He whimpered pitifully, fingers clawing at the floor.

"What do you say, dog?" Puck scoffed.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Thank you, M-master."

"No," Blaine said, making Kurt flinch, "he's not your Master."

Kurt's brow furrowed as Puck's hand stayed in his hair. "Th-thank you… Sir?" he finished questioningly, eyes flicking up Blaine's, relaxing a little when he gave a curt nod.

"Good boy," Puck said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, shoving his head forward as he released it, "I'll be awaiting that freshly hydrated mouth, whore."

Kurt took a few seconds to compose himself and calm his racing heart before returning to his meal. Each time his cup or bowl was emptied someone would refill it. He would feel pampered if it weren't for the fact that he was on the floor, his knees were aching, and the only reason they were doing this was to make him a better sex toy.

He sat back when he was too full to continue eating, rolling his neck and yawning. He was tired but he also had more pressing needs. He glanced behind him, towards the hall and to the bathroom and wondering if he would be allowed to simply go. He didn't want to risk it.

"M-master?" he said quietly, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in his direction without turning to face him, "Yes, slut?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I-I need to use the restroom," he blushed when Blaine smirked.

"Take him, Puck, he can blow you in thanks afterward." Puck smiled wickedly, standing. Kurt made to get to his feet too but Blaine pushed him back down with a strong hand on his shoulder, "Did I say you could walk?"

Kurt swallowed, "N-no, Master."

"You're a dog, remember? A filthy little animal only here for our pleasure. Crawl."

Kurt nodded, turning on all fours. He yelped when Blaine smacked his ass and scurried toward the bathroom, flinching at every one of Puck's heavy footfalls behind him. He climbed gingerly to his feet once he reached the toilet, throwing a timid glance of his shoulder at Puck. "C-can I…" he motioned to the door.

Puck rolled his eyes and shut the door with an annoyed huff. Kurt relaxed a little now that he was on his own, quickly relieving himself and washing his hands. He splashed some water on his face, cleaning it of the sweat and tears from the night before. He turned slowly in the mirror, noting the finger shaped bruises littering his skin, some that were wide and meaty, most likely Puck's, other's that were thin and long, Sebastian's, and then Blaine's relatively small ones. He couldn't pick out any of Elliot's, but he hadn't really touched him that much. Yet. They still had the rest of today and possibly tomorrow to do this.

Kurt bit his lip. Looking around he noticed Blaine's waterproof notepad and pen. ("I get inspiration in the shower, Kurt. It's a necessity for my songwriting!") He quickly scribbled down a note as Puck started pounding on the door. He folded the paper tightly in his hand and exited the bathroom. He was shoved to his knees almost immediately and backed against the doorframe as Puck started unzipping his pants.

"Took you too fucking long," he growled, hands gripping at Kurt's head, forcing his jaw open. Kurt's scrambled to grasp at Puck's hips as he shoved his cock roughly into his mouth. He paused, the head almost breaching the fluttering entrance to his throat when he felt the paper clutched tightly in Kurt's hand. He raised an eyebrow at him and started to pull out. Kurt gripped his hips tighter, sucking on his cock and Puck inadvertently jolted forward, fucking into Kurt's throat. Kurt gagged but didn't push him away.

Puck got the hint and lost himself in fucking Kurt's mouth, his fingers tight in his hair, jerking him backwards and forwards as he chased the hot wet heat. "You love this, don't you?" Puck moaned, "Just a filthy little cockslut. You're lucky we're here, treating you like the toy you are."

Kurt whimpered, his eyes bright with tears as his throat worked around Puck. He glanced back to see the other's standing at the end of the hall, watching them. Elliot and Sebastian were both palming themselves through their pants. Blaine's eyes were dark as he watched.

"Gonna mark you up," Puck said, pulling out and working his hand furiously over his cock, "you're ours, cockslut." Kurt slumped against the doorframe, gasping for breath, his eyes closed tightly. Puck came across his face with a loud groan, fingers still digging painfully into the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt grimaced, but didn't complain, his hands slowly releasing Puck's hips.

Kurt's eyes opened weakly when he heard footsteps coming towards them. Blaine stopped in front of him, crouching down. He reached out, cupping Kurt's jaw and tilting his head up, thumbs rubbing across his come covered skin. Kurt vaguely registered Puck backing up and walking away, but the feeling off Blaine's fingertips working Puck's come into his cheeks was distracting.

Blaine's kiss was a possessive one. One that told Kurt that who he belonged to, even if the other men were getting to use him right now. He was almost trying to lick the taste of Puck out of Kurt's mouth and replace it with only the feeling of his tongue. Kurt reached up to grasp Blaine's hand where it rested on his face and slipped the paper easily into it. Blaine's pulled off, eyes narrowing, and Kurt lowered his eyes to the ground submissively.

Blaine stood slowly, keeping a hand on Kurt's head, stroking his hair. "C'mon," he mumbled, tugging lightly and pulling Kurt toward the living room, "Elliot wants some… one on one time with you."

Kurt swallowed, "Yes, Master."

Blaine left him in the middle of the living room and sat on the edge of the recliner. He carefully unfolded the paper, reading Kurt's message. Safeword for slowdown: Mercy. We stay in character but we just relax a little. I didn't think of it until last night.

Kurt was watching him out of the corner of his eye as he kept his head down. Blaine nodded once and Kurt got the message, closing his eyes. Blaine stood and walked into the kitchen where the others were. He passed the note to Sebastian who read it quickly and nodded before passing it on.

"So, you want to test out his ass, Elliot?" Blaine asked.

—

Kurt was shivering on the ground, great shudders wracking his body. They'd left him unbound this time, and he could possibly move to the couch, if he had the energy too. His whole body was sore, every part of him felt heavy. He shifted slightly and winced as the come inside of him moved. Six loads, including the two from last night. It felt disgusting and it hurt. It didn't help the fact that the plug was lightly buzzing. Not enough to make him come or really get him hard, but enough to be insanely annoying. Sebastian's cruel torture.

He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for sleep to come. He was so tired. He curled into a tighter ball, groaning, when he heard footsteps approaching. They kneeled beside him, hands finding their way to the base of the plug and started to pull it out.

Kurt shook his head weakly, "Mercy, please, no, no more, mercy."

"Shh," they hushed him. "It's okay, babe, we're done," Blaine's voice said, "Seb's running a bath."

"Oh thank god," Kurt sighed, whining as Blaine pulled the plug from his abused hole, come leaking out almost immediately. "You should have waited till we were in the bathroom," Kurt noted.

Blaine shrugged. "Possibly. I'll clean it up later." He stroked a hand gently up Kurt's side. "Put your arms around me," he instructed, slipping his arms around Kurt's back and under his legs. Kurt complied, letting Blaine lift him up into his arms. He stumbled a bit under his weight. "You're heavier than you were last time I did this," he muttered.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kurt sassed back weakly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and kissing his neck gently.

"Maybe just squishy," he teased and Kurt knew he was joking.

Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the tub when they entered, fingers testing the temperature as he dropped some essential oils into the water.

"Please tell me you're putting Deep Blue in there," Kurt said, hissing as Blaine lowered him onto the toilet seat.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I put like half the bottle in, along with some lemon."

"You're amazing," Kurt breathed, leaning over to kiss Sebastian's cheek, "really, all four of you. Speaking of which…"

"Puck and Elliot ran to the store to pick up some cheesecake and whatever other junk food they want," Blaine said, kneeling beside him and twining their fingers together.

"Ice cream?" Kurt said hopefully.

"I made sure to tell them to get all your favorites."

"Best husband ever," Kurt said, pulling Blaine up to him for a sweet kiss. "Thank you," he whispered, "especially you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine mumbled against his lips.

"Well," Sebastian said, clapping and standing, "the bath is ready so I'm going to give you two some alone time." He started for the door.

"Don't leave," Kurt whined, "I require massages and snuggles from all of you."

Sebastian and Blaine laughed. "I'm just going to the bedroom so you two can do all your emotional crap in private."

Kurt smiled as Blaine helped him into the tub. "Good boy."

Sebastian sighed, "Oh, how the tables have turned," and left.

Kurt rolled his head to the side to look at Blaine, his eyelids drooping. "This was amazing."

"Hmm," Blaine hummed, "I guess I'll never be enough for you again. You're going to want to be gangbanged all the time now."

Kurt reached out to cup his face. "No, you're still the only one for me. It was a nice fantasy, but I can't wait to make love to you again."

Blaine smiled bashfully, "I'm guessing I'm bottoming for a while."

"Only until my bruises go away," Kurt teased. Blaine's face fell, his brow furrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… was that too far? The paddling, I mean." His eyes flickered nervously up to Kurt's.

"It was on the list of things I wanted to try, Blaine," Kurt assured him.

"But… you almost safeworded on me. You didn't do that to anyone else…"

"Because you're different. Taking that from Seb or Elliot I probably would have been fine. But with you, especially since you were holding my hands, there was a weird disconnect. I was having trouble remaining in character and reminding myself that you were playing a character. It threw me for a loop, that's all."

Blaine bit his lip. "I-I guess that makes sense," he mumbled.

"Blaine, you were amazing. And don't think I didn't notice your protectiveness, how you wouldn't let the others even touch me unless you were in the room, and the no kissing thing."

"I… got a little possessive," Blaine muttered, "they were getting to experience everything with you, I wanted one thing that was only for me," he shrugged.

"They didn't get to experience everything," Kurt purred, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine blushed, ducking his head. "No, Sir, they didn't."

Kurt smiled. "Join me in the tub, beautiful?"

fin


End file.
